1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to litter removal systems adapted for use in present day vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,837, the inventor in that patent being the same as the applicant herein, there is shown an automobile litter removal system where litter is drawn through removal tubes into litter receptacles in the engine compartment of the automobile. Suction to operate these systems is provided by a blower that is powered from the crank shaft of the engine through the automobile pulley arrangement and a magnetic clutch.
Also it has been proposed in the prior art to operate an automobile litter removal system by means of the suction created by the intake manifold of the automobile. Such devices are shown in Leland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,039; Frost, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,627, and Elswood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,363.
Further, there is shown in the prior art, litter removal systems which are powered by electric motors specifically provided for that purpose. Typical of these are: Nicholas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,569; Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,156; Nickless, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,567; and Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,492.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved litter removal system for a vehicle such as an automobile, which system operates in conjunction with conventional vehicle components in a manner to provide effective removal of the litter.